Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century)
The following is a list of unnamed 22nd century Starfleet personnel: Archer's former CO A former commanding officer of Jonathan Archer once believed as Malcolm Reed did, that fraternization between a and members of his crew had no place on a starship. Archer mentioned this in 2152 after Reed explained his earlier discomfort at casually interacting with Archer over a meal. Archer, for his part, didn't agree as far as was concerned, feeling that the crew had to depend on each other given the lengthy duration of their mission. ( ) }} 602 Club patrons These two operations division officers shared a drink at the 602 Club in 2143 when Jonathan Archer and A.G. Robinson started a fight and broke their table. Later, the two held Robinson while Tucker held Archer to end their fight. ( ) Columbia's senior officer candidates Erika Hernandez gave Jonathan Archer a list of senior officer candidates for the , later asking if he'd had a chance to look it over and make recommendations. She asked him who he would recommend for tactical officer, to which Archer replied she might want to choose someone "someone with more field experience, a MACO." Hernanadez was hesitant to have a military officer on her bridge. ( ) |It is unknown how many, if any, of these candidates ultimately crewed the Columbia. (See Columbia personnel.)}} Drydock workers These two workmen wore environmental suits while working on the repairs of Enterprise at the drydock orbiting Earth in 2153. ( ) Earth Embassy officers Three male operations division officers and one female sciences division officer were among the Humans present during the bombing at the United Earth Embassy on in 2154. In all, thirty-one Humans died in the blast, including Vice Admiral Maxwell Forrest. The female officer checked though the foyer security port, operated by Corporal Askwith. Moments later, a bomb exploded in the embassy. Of the male officers, one passed through the security check point in the foyer, one was posted at the security check point, and the third was among the survivors of the bombing and treated aboard the by Doctor Phlox. ( ) File:Earth embassy officer 1, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Earth embassy officer 2, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Earth embassy officer 3, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Female Earth embassy officer, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Federation Founding Ceremony attendees These officers and crewmen attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. ( ) }} File:Starfleet ceremony attendee vice admiral 1.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by Manny Coto File:Starfleet ceremony attendee ensign 1.jpg|Ensign Played by Doug Drexler File:Starfleet ceremony attendee ensign 2.jpg|Ensign Played by Mike O'Halloran File:Starfleet ceremony attendee crewman 1.jpg|Crewman Played by Macarena Lovemore File:Starfleet ceremony attendee crewman 2.jpg|Crewman Played by Yumi Mizui [1] File:Starfleet ceremony attendee crewman 3.jpg|Crewman Played by Melissa O'Keeffe Flag officers Admirals These two female flag officers, an admiral and a vice admiral, were guests at the launch ceremony of in 2151 and listened to the recorded of Zefram Cochrane. ( ) }} Commodore This female commodore attended the founding ceremony for the Coalition of Planets in 2155. ( ) }} Rear admiral This '''rear admiral' was a guest at the launch ceremony of Enterprise in 2151 and listened to the recorded speech of Zefram Cochrane. ( ) He also welcomed the senior staff of Enterprise back home at the Bay Stadium on Earth. ( ) He later attended the founding ceremony of the Coalition of Planets in 2155. ( ) }} Vice admiral This '''flag officer' served as a vice admiral in Starfleet. He attended the founding ceremony of the Coalition of Planets in 2155. ( ) NX Project Flight controller This ensign served in the NX Program as a flight control officer in 2143. He monitored the progress of NX-Alpha from NX-Control during Commander A.G. Robinson's attempt to break the Warp 2 barrier. He later reported to Commodore Maxwell Forrest that New Berlin had detected NX-Beta leaving Earth's orbit, despite the report that the internal sensors indicated that the prototype was still in the hangar. ( ) Launch bay security This ensign security officer, along with two other guards, was sent by Commodore Maxwell Forrest to NX Program's launch bay to apprehend Lieutenant Tucker for helping A.G. Robinson and Jonathan Archer steal the NX-Beta in the middle of the night for a test run in 2143. ( ) Technician This Starfleet crewman worked as technician on the NX Project on Earth in 2143. ( ) sailor of the year James D. Frey in a cameo appearance.}} Starfleet Medical staff These two male doctors and a female nurse worked at Starfleet Medical in San Francisco on Earth in 2151 and assisted Doctor Phlox treating the Klingon courier Klaang who had previously been wounded by a plasma rifle. They wore stethoscopes and operated the medical equipment in an isolated room while Admiral Maxwell Forrest and his staff discussed the further being of the Klingon with the Vulcan ambassador Soval and his staff. ( ) |Two additional nurses where listed on the call sheet, played by Michelle Van Den Broeck (as "Michele Vandenbroeck") and Laura Berrios.}} File:Starfleet Medical doctor 1.jpg|''Played by Glenn Clarke'' File:Starfleet Medical doctor 2.jpg|''Played by Mark Savant'' File:Starfleet Medical nurse 1.jpg|''Played by Susan Foley'' Personnel by location The following articles have entries on unnamed Starfleet personnel: * Cold Station 12 personnel * ''Columbia'' personnel * ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) personnel * [[USS Franklin personnel#Unnamed|USS Franklin personnel]] * ''Intrepid'' personnel * Starfleet Headquarters personnel * Starfleet Intelligence personnel fr:Personnel inconnu de Starfleet (22ème siècle) nl:Naamloos Starfleet personeel (22e eeuw) Starfleet personnel (22nd century), Unnamed Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century)